deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Toothless
Toothless is a character from the DreamWorks series, How To Train Your Dragon. He has a human partner named Hiccup. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Toothless VS Spyro (Completed) With Hiccup * Hiccup & Toothless VS Ash and Charizard (Completed) * Daenerys and Drogon vs. Hiccup and Toothless (Abandoned) * Hiccup and Toothless vs Fawful and the Dark Star * Hiro Hamada and Baymax vs. Hiccup and Toothless (Completed) * Red & Charizard vs Hiccup & Toothless * Hiccup & Toothless VS Rynn & Arokh (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 3 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Smaug * Charizard * Baymax Death Battle Info Background *Length: 7.9m *Wingspan: 13.7m *Weight: 805kg *Age: 21 by 3rd movie, 30 by end of 3rd movie *Gender: Male *Species: Night Fury *Current Alpha Dragon Powers and Abilities *Flight *Estimated to be able to fly at speeds of around 1500km/h (900mph) with Hiccup *Skilled in melee combat *Can shoot blasts of plasma from his mouth *Secondary spine flaps allow extreme agility *High stamina and endurance *Alpha Mode: Enhances his firepower, strength, and shot limit. Also allows him to control dragons *Very intelligent, basically at human level *Echolocation *Swimming abilities *Heightened senses *Able to summon/project lightning **By encasing himself in lightning, he can heat up his scales, causing them to turn invisible, hiding Toothless from sight *As of How To Train Your Dragon 3, Toothless can fly without Hiccup with a working prosthetic tail fin Other Things * Very stealthy * His dark coloration lets him sneak around in the dark & fly unseen in the night sky * Retractable teeth * Communicates effectively with Hiccup * His saliva supposedly has healing properties * Once ate an eel just to protect Hiccup Feats *Once created a sonic boom in flight *Can fly faster than lightning *Can run hundreds of miles per hour on foot *Knocked over a large ballista *Defeated the Red Death thanks to Hiccup's strategizing *Defeated the Bewilderbeast with help from an army of dragons *Survived a kilometric fall *Survived being hunted by Vikings for years *Defeated countless other dragons *Escaped a prison by himself by tricking the guards *Killed Stoick the Vast *Saved Hiccup a countless number of times Weaknesses *Can't fly if his prosthetic tail fin is damaged *Dragon root arrows will disorient him, severely limiting his flight & combat capabilities *Grimora parasites cause Toothless to revert to a feral state *Scratching a spot at the bottom of his neck will incapacitate him *Can only shoot a limited number of plasma blasts before needing to recharge **The exact number of shots tends to be inconsistent *Avoids eels as much as possible because they can make him sick *The Blue Oleander flower can make him sick *Disoriented by loud noises Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Dragon Category:DreamWorks Characters Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:How to Train Your Dragon Characters Category:Male Category:Mascots Category:Movie Combatants Category:US Combatants